Caging The Animal
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. While running from his usual stalker, Grimmjow, Ichigo finds himself in a situation he can't seem to talk himself out of. Smut, Threesome. GrimmIchiNnoi


**Okay guys this isn't What Did I Get Myself Into? but, I hope you'll like this just as much. It IS a oneshot. I do not own Bleach but if I did Grimmjow would shirtless ALL THE TIME. Remember to review for either story.**

My head hurt and it was dark. Really, really dark. It was the kind of darkness that sent little kids running to their mommy's and daddy's. I couldn't really remember where I was. In fact I didn't even _know_ where I was. All I could remember was Grimmjow and his stupid friend, Nnoitra, those bastards! Okay you're probably confused, right? Allow me explain what happened.

_**Flashback, a couple hours ago**_

_"Well, well, well. If it ain't sexy Kurosaki. What are you doin' up here in the senior hallway? You know ya aint supposed to be here…"said the blue haired bastard. "Yeah, ya don't belong here.". I was used to Grimmjow picking with me. I mean, it did happen just about every day. But this guy, I didn't know who the hell he was. He had to at least 6'6 or taller. He had long black hair and a bandanna over his left eye. He reminded me of a pirate._

_ "Please Grimmjow, not today. I just have to pass through here to get to my locker and then get to swim practice. I don't feel like fighting you today."I said in an annoyed tone. Grimmjow wasn't exactly a bully, he just irritated the fucking life out of me! He would normally pick on the first year's. I was glad that I was a second year. "No can do. I told ya' what I wanted. We can do this easy way or the hard way like always. That's always fun." He said with a smile plastered on his face._

_ "You're an asshole you know that?"I told him. "Yeah I know. So what's it gonna be?"he asked me. I pretended to think like I was actually thinking about the options he gave me. I looked at Grimmjow who was simply staring back at me. I smiled just a little bit then sprinted off to the upstairs hallways. "So he chose the hard way." He said with a shit eating grin. "You know he's gonna get away if you keep standin' there?" said Nnoitra. "He ain't goin nowhere." Grimmjow and Nnoitra dashed after Ichigo, hallway after hallway. They bobbed and weaved through the crowded hallways. "Move!" Grimmjow yelled to a passing student. He had almost thought he'd lost Ichigo when he saw a head of bright orange hair. "You can't keep runnin forever, Kurosaki. I'm gonna get you." You could almost see the panic pouring out of Ichigo._

_ Ichigo made a sharp left turn into the janitor's closet. He heard footsteps run past the door, which indicated that Grimmjow and his friend had just ran by. Ichigo stayed in the closet for a little while longer to catch his breath. "That was way too close." He said stepping out of the cramped closet. That's when he felt something hard and heavy hit the back of his head. Nnoitra had been waiting for him to come out of the closet. The footsteps that Ichigo had heard were, in fact, Grimmjow's but apparently Nnoitra had stayed behind. "Hey Grimm, I got the kid." He simply stated. And that's all I heard before I blacked out._

_**Flashback end**_

__And that's how I ended up the way I am now. My head was really killing me. It was then that I heard voices coming towards me. "Why the hell did you hit him in the head, dumbass?" said the voice I recognized as Grimmjow. "Ya said ya wanted me to stop the kid, I did. Why the hell are you bitchin' so much?" his friend yelled back. While they continued to argue, I tried to get out of where ever it was they were keeping me. I had freedom over my arms and legs but I still couldn't see. It didn't feel like I had anything over my eyes, so there must be dark in here, where ever _here_ was.

I tried to feel around for a light but couldn't find one. I started to panic a little bit. Just as I was about the yell for those idiots to come to the door, they opened it. "See I told ya' he wasn't dead…" Nnoitra mumbled. "Shut up." Grimmjow walked closer to me. I backed away not knowing what it was he was planning on doing to me. He slowly reached out his hand and touched my cheek. "You alright, Kitten?" he asked me. "Y-yeah? Look Grimmjow just let me go. I don't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he was kissing me. His lips were soft like cotton candy fluffs and he tasted like peppermints and sugar. He swept his tongue over my bottom lip. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of kissing me even deeper. He ran his over my growing erection. I moaned slightly but I was enough of a detraction for Grimmjow to stick his tongue in my mouth.

At this point I couldn't pull away if I tried. Grimmjow was an amazing kisser. I was the first to pull away due to the lack of oxygen. My face and body felt hot. I was taking deep breaths and I could tell Grimmjow was too. "Why did you just kiss me?" I asked breathlessly. "Does it matter why?" he asked. "Yes…" "You really wanna know?" "YES! You prick." I yelled. "Because I gave you two options, the easy way or the hard way. You obviously chose the hard way and I _know _you're not gonna choose the easy way. So now." He got close to my ear "We're gonna do it _MY _way." He finished. He flicked his tongue out to lick the shell of my ear.

"Ah.." I let a moan slip out. "See Kurosaki. I can make you feel real good. You gonna let me?" he asked. "I thought we were doing this _your_ way?" I said sarcastically. "Ah you're right." He said with that shit eating grin I hated so much. He pulled me out of the dark room I was in. I realized that I was in the locker room. He pulled me to the bench. I knew that swim practice would be out soon. "Grimmjow, we can't do this here, the swimmers will be coming out soon." I said in a panic. "I guess you better not scream so loudly then, huh?" I gaped at Grimmjow.

_He cannot be serious. I thought in a panic._

I then felt somebody tugging my pants off. I looked back to see that it was Grimmjow's friend, Nnoitra. "Stop you idiot." "Let's get these pants off you, yeah?" he said. "Prep him right Nnoitra. No short cuts, I don't want him to be in pain." "Yeah yeah. I know." I couldn't stop myself from being confused. I didn't even know what they were talking about. I looked back again to see what Nnoitra was about to do but Grimmjow grabbed my chin lightly and turned me back in his direction. "No peaking." He said teasingly. "I've got a job for you." He then unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. "Why don't you suck on that." He said. I had never seen another man's cock before. Grimmjow was so… big. "I don't know what to do…" I stated in all honesty. I didn't know what to do. "I'll tell you. Take those pretty little lips of yours and place them on my cock" I did as he instructed even though I felt my ears growing hotter. He groaned as I slid my mouth on his cock. "Yeah, now go up and down the sides." He said. His voice had gotten deep with lust and want. I then started to get the hang of it. I sucked on the tip hard then swirled my tongue down to his ball sack. "Ah .." his hand made its way to my hair. One hand was tightly planted in my hair while the other was gripping the bench for dear life. I was so into sucking off Grimmjow and listening to the sounds he made, that I, once again, had forgotten about Nnoitra.

He stuck a finger coated with, what I amused was lube, in my ass. "AHH! Take it out, it hurts." I whimpered. "Don't pay attention to that. Look at me, okay?" Grimmjow turned his attention to Nnoitra, who had currently had two fingers shoved inside me. "Hey hurry up and find it already." He yelled. "I'm tryin'." He answered back. I was about to tell Nnoitra to get away from me, but he found something inside me that was making me see stars. "Ooh my god. Again, do that again." I begged. "See, I told ya' I knew what I was doin'." Nnoitra gloated.

He pushed his fingers deeper inside me. He had added another finger in my ass, and I was loving it. "That feel good, kitten?" Grimmjow asked. The only reply I could make was "Mhmm sooo good." I felt dizzy. Then the moving stopped and Nnoitra released his fingers. "He's good to go." He stated. Grimmjow must have seen the confused face I had made. "Don't worry, I'll fill you up with something way bigger." He promised. He helped me onto his lap and sat me there briefly. He positioned his cock underneath my asshole. "You ready kitten?" he asked as he put lube on his large member. I could only nod my head. I lowered myself on his cock. It hurt so much. "Grimm, it hurts. Can we please stop?" I asked. It didn't feel anything like when Nnoitra's fingers were inside of him. "Just a little more." He groaned. He pushed in a bit more and then I was fully seated on his cock. I felt so full. That thought alone turned me on. He waited until I was adjusted before he moved. He then pushed deeply inside me. "Ahh god, yes! There Grimm there!" I heard myself scream. He understood exactly and proceeded to pound away at my prostate. It was amazing. I'd never felt anything so good. I found myself begging for more.

"Please Grimm. Harder, harder!" "You're really getting' into to this Ichi. Didn't think ya' had it in ya'." He said obviously enjoying my begging. He thrusted a few more times before he came to a complete stop. "No, don't stop…" I begged lustfully. "Just hold on for a second." He told me. I felt something else put itself near my ass. I realized it was Nnoitra. I put the pieces together and figured out what they were trying to do. "I-I can't take both of you inside me." I practically yelled. "Calm down princess, it'll be fine. Just imagine what you'll feel like if you had two dicks inside your tight ass instead of one." I found myself even more aroused by Nnoitra's words. He pushed in roughly, but not enough to make me bleed. Once he was all the way inside, it wasn't so bad. Grimmjow looked at me and asked "Are you ready?". I nodded my head 'yes'. Grimmjow pushed in first and he immediately hit my prostate, next came Nnoitra. Soon they were thrusting one after another and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my release coming.

"Ahh I can't. It's soo good. Grimmjow!" I scream his named while shooting streams of cum on his abs. Nnoitra was after me, then came Grimmjow. We all sat there panting until Grimmjow spoke up. "See what happens when you do things my way." He said. I groaned at his comment and Nnoitra just laughed.

_Even after sex he's still so immature. I thought_

** I hope you guys enjoyed this little story. Please review! Bye guys**


End file.
